Vampire Demons
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Zoro and Ace, two vampire demons that are on their mission. Their mission is to find a lover, one that they can live with for all of eternity. It has been said that if vampire demons don't find a lover by the time they reach a certain age, they will perish in the sunlight never to be seen again. WARNINGS INSIDE


**Quickly finished this request! It's by Henka-Chan again so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Zoro and Ace, two vampire demons that are on their mission. Their mission is to find a lover, one that they can live with for all of eternity. It has been said that if vampire demons don't find a lover by the time they reach a certain age, they will perish in the sunlight never to be seen again.**

 **Warnings: Lemons, Language**

 **Pairing: Ace x Zoro x Luffy**

 **One Piece is owned by Eiichiro-Oda!**

* * *

Vampire Demons

Of course, since they are a vampire and demon mix, they have their immunity in the sunlight, horns and a tail are present on their bodies, they possess magic powers and irresistibility.

Zoro and Ace were both wandering the busy streets of New World City, looking to take a lover for themselves. "How about that one?" Ace asked Zoro, "You've always liked the younger ones."

"So do you!" he replied back. "Anyways, don't think that he's right for me. A bit to muscle-y for my liking."

"Well how about that one?"

"Nah, too tall."

"That one?"

"Too scrawny."

Out of nowhere, Ace felt something bump into him. He turned around to see a boy with jet-black hair just like his. "Ah! Sorry about that." the little boy said as he continued to walk.

Both were very interested in him. "Cute face, scars, perfect height..." Zoro said to himself.

"Slender build, yet muscled..." Ace said after.

"He's perfect!" they both exclaimed.

They were shocked at what the other said. "What did you just say?" Zoro asked.

"That he'll make the perfect lover for me!" he stated.

"Yea right! I'm the one who noticed him first! Zoro declared.

"Yea, but he bumped into me and not you!" he stated as he stormed. Zoro quickly followed behind. Their heightened sense of smell allowed them to easily follow the mysterious boy's scent. They walked through the busy streets, being careful to not lose the smell. They finally ended up in front of an apartment door.

Zoro placed his hand on the door handle and tried to open it. "Locked."

"Well I guess that we gotta transport inside," and in an instant they disappeared and reappeared inside. It was actually a quite spacious area. But, it was really messy with clothes all over, and dishes scattered here and there. The TV presented light to the dim room. As they walked further into the apartment, their ears picked up on the sound of running water.

"Must be taking a shower." Ace said as he disappeared into the boy's room. Zoro made himself comfy on the couch. Within minutes, the shower finally stopped running. The door was unlocked and opened and the boy emerged from the steam. Zoro heard footsteps coming from the hallway, coming towards the living room.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," he smirked. A figure appeared before Zoro right at the end of the hallway, and it was no surprise. It was the boy, with only a small towel around his waist. "Hiya," Zoro said as they made eye contact.

"Ahhh!" Luffy screamed as he fell onto the ground. "Who are you and how did you get in?!" Zoro immediately got up and started to walk towards the boy. "If you come any closer... I'm gonna call the cops on you!" he said scampering for a phone. But with swift movement, Zoro grabbed the phone before he could and crushed it in his hands. The boy got even more scared and backed up back into the hallway. "Please don't hurt me..." he begged.

"Don't worry; I never had the intention to do that." His eyes quickly shifted from green to a nice crimson red. He looked into the boy's eyes. They were soft, yet sharp at the same time. "So, what's your name?" he asked as he approached.

Every step towards him, his heart pounded faster and faster, not out of fear, but it felt like if he liked the man. "It's L-Luffy..." he said. Suddenly, Luffy heard another pair of feet walking towards him from behind.

"Who do we have here?" Ace asked with the same crimson eyes. He stared into Luffy and his face turned a bit red.

"Ace, this is Luffy." he said. He brought the boy to his feet and held his chin. He brought his mouth closer and closer. He kissed him, shoving his tongue into Luffy's mouth to get a taste of the inside. "Tasty." he stated.

"Well, I guess we found the perfect one, haven't we?" Ace said. He wrapped his hands around Luffy delicate body, his scar was sexy on him, his body was small and slender, but his chest and abs were clearly defined. Ace's hands managed to sneak between Luffy and the towel, where he loosed it and made it fall.

"Mmmmm... Your naked body is beautiful..." Zoro said in amazement.

"Big and jucy cock along with a tight butt... Come let us continue this in the bedroom..."

Zoro spun the boy around and pushed him to go. Luffy didn't care what was gonna happen. As long as his desire s are met, he'll be happy.

All off them entered the dark room, and with the snap of Zoro's fingers, lit candles appeared on the night table next to it. Then, they snapped their fingers again, and all of their clothes disappeared. Their small, pointy demon horns appeared on their heads along with their long, demonic tails.

"W-What are you guys?" Luffy said as he panicked.

"Just your regualr vampire demons, duh." Zoro said shrugging it off.

"You see... We're just looking for a lover, and we happen to set our eyes on you and it's up you to decide who you want." Both men stepped closer to the boy, Zoro took a big sniff if Luffy's delicate neck. Jewels of sweat gathered on there and Zoro happily licked some of it off. "Blood type F huh? That's delicious."

The musk that emanated from the men filled the room, and Luffy couldn't help but inhale even more of it. It hazed his mind; the amount of lust that created was just unbearable. "You guys smell really good." he said aloud.

"Well, we do release a large amount of pheromones at will. Almost nobody can resist it. You can go to the source if you wish." Ace said.

With a small push, they each pushed one of Luffy's shoulders downwards. He went on his knees and was met with two beautiful cocks in his face. The smell was definitely stronger and it made Luffy's mouth water. He pressed the two together and put both of them in his mouth. His mouth was warm and wet. "Fuuuuck..." Zoro said as his member began to grow. It wasn't only his but Ace's too. The two cocks grew longer and thicker in the boy's mouth. Luffy tried to keep them inside, but failed and both of them fell out.

"C'mon boy... You should be able to fit both of us in, can't you?" Ace asked. With determination, Luffy tried to suck then again, he pressed the two, throbbing, leaking, cocks and began to suck on them again. He sucked them as hard as he could, licking the heads when whenever he could. Ace decided to pull out, and he began to stoke. His speed increased as he stroked, and he released a large amount of cum all over Zoro's member. But Luffy didn't stop; he willingly cleaned all the white goodness and drank it all.

"That's a good boy…" Zoro complimented as he stoked Luffy's black hair.

"Do you want us to be inside you?" he whispered into his ear. "Luffy moaned and turned red, but nodded. "Alright, get onto the bed, front up, and lift your legs up and apart. Luffy obeyed. His body seemed to move on his own, he laid on the bed, his eyes filled with lust, his ass fully exposed to the two demons.

Zoro knelt down and spread the two cheeks apart. He coated his pinky finger in saliva and licked the hole. Luffy arched his back slightly at the foreign sensation. Then, Zoro took his pinky and tried to press through the tight ring. But, it refused entry, "Ooh! A virgin! You're so perfect!" He decided to use his middle finger instead. He pushed and pushed until it went through. Luffy squirmed and moaned.

"It feels funny…" he said.

"Don't worry, it'll be very good. Ace answered as he kiss the boy. Zoro moved his finger around until he found the one special spot.

"Ahhh!" Luffy screamed as he arched his back.

"I see you've found it?" Ace asked.

"Yup," he replied. He continuously pressed on it, giving it a great massage. Luffy couldn't help but arch his back, his dick become rock hard and his panting increased. "Aching for release I see."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. Ace spat onto his hands, and gripped Luffy's throbbing member. His saliva started to warm up. And he began to stroke. "You see, our saliva warms up and gets absorbed into the skin. It can be used for lube, but I also makes you cum a lot when applied in the right places."

Ace tightened the grip and stroked harder. "I need to cum!" Luffy announced as his eyes closed shut. He sprayed all over the place as it shot into the air. Some landed on the bed, on his stomach and even on the demons.

"Mmmm, lube. And so much of it too!" Ace said. He scooped some into his both his palms. It was warm and musky. He rubbed it all over his member and Zoro's as well with the other hand. Ace laid down on the bed, with his member sticking straight up. "Hop on," he commanded.

With his remaining strength, he got up and aligned his hole to Ace's member. He slid down all the way. "It's so big…" Luffy panted out. Ace did say anything and pulled Luffy's body toward his, allowing Zoro to enter too. Zoro slapped Luffy's butt with his cock. "Two?!" he yelled out.

"Don't worry, it not gonna hurt! It'll feel amazing." He pushed himself inside.

"They're so big!" he screamed as he tried to adjust to the sheer size. Zoro began to move, rubbing his member with Ace's and all three moaned very loudly. Luffy couldn't think straight anymore, his member got insanely hard again, even after releasing so much. He gripped Ace's sholders. Never had he felt this good. "Go faster! Harder!" he demanded, needing more pleasure.

The two didn't complain, and Zoro immediately went his fastest and strongest. The warm cavern was wet, sticky and tight. "Who knew that a vigin could feel this great?" Ace said.

"Right?" Zoro said.

"Ugh, it feels so good!" Luffy exclaimed.

There was no end to this pleasure. Two thick, hot, long dicks inside of him, he couldn't get enough. "Do you want us?" Ace asked.

"Yes!"

"Do you need us?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to be partners for all eternity?"

"Yes!"

"Are you willing to become one of us?"

"Yes! Anything for this!" he screamed.

Without hesitation, the two vampire demons exposed their fangs, they took a spot on his neck, one on both sides and punctured the skin to drink some blood. As they did so, Luffy released once again, all over himself and Ace. His ass tightened around the two and they released a load inside as they drank the blood.

They slid out of him and the three laid on the bed, smelling of sweat and sex. Within a few minutes, Luffy had acquired his tail, fangs, his bright red eyes and of course, his irresistible pheromones.

Ace and Zoro managed to find their partner for all of eternity.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I'm hoping to do all the remaining requests by this week?**

 **I'll try and work hard.**

 **If you have a request, feel free to PM me and don;t forget to R &R please!**

 **~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
